What's wrong with Daphne?
by PiperSpoon13
Summary: Daphne get caught but when the gang finds her after solving the mystery she isn't her self. Can Fred, Velma and Shaggy. Find out what's going on when the villain is in prison and she's not speaking. Fred/Daphne, and Shaggy/Velma hints
1. Chapter 1

"What's wrong with Daphne?"

-PiperSpoon13

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby or any of his friends

A/N: This is like my first Scooby story, it's a Fraphne with Shelma hints

________________________________________________________________

"And I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids and that damn dog." said the doctor as the police man took him away. Fred and Velma stood proudly at another successful mystery came to a close. It was Shaggy that realized someone was missing.

"Like aren't we missing some one?" he stuttered looking around. Scooby was sniffing Velma's sweater for scooby snacks than looked up.

"Raphne!"

"Daphne, where did she go." Fred said imminently stopping his gloating over his trap being a success.

"I like don't know man I lost track of everything when that mad scientist ghost started chasing us a while back ago I don't remember seeing her after that."

"Shaggy's right Fred she's been missing for a while but with all the commotion we failed to notice."

"Well we gotta go back and find her!" Fred stated, picking up his possition of leader once more. He also was trying to inogre the pit of guilt he had in his stomach it had only been a week since he and Daph had decided to go steady and on their following mystery he let's her get captured. "Velma where do you think we should start. Should we spilt up." he said it was a huge university they were chased around in all night and as much as he wanted to find Daphne quickly he didn't want to have to track down his other team mates or them him.

"I think we should start in the oldest part of the school, the old science lab in the basement that's were we found the artwork he was hiding maybe she's hidden down there too, and Freddy we probably should stick together it's late and I'm ready for bed."

So the four of them headed back into the school,. "Like this place is still creepy even without the ghost." Shaggy said as they headed back down in the science lab. They started searching through dusty broken bunion burners and flasks trying to find any clues to where Dr. Bradshaw stashed Daphne.

"Raphne!" Scooby holler walking around the lab it was then that they heard a metal banging noise ,

"What was that Fred" said ,stopping throwing books of the shelf in hopes of finding a secret passage.

"I came form behind this wall." Velma said walking to the chalk board in front of the class. "Just as I thought, Fred, Shaggy come help me with this. She said slowly lifting the large chalk board off the self reveling a door. The door was in the middle of the wall and had to be climbed in to.

"Daphne!" Freddy yelled once in the new room. it looked like another lab but more for doctors. It wasn't as dusty but still had it's cod-webs. There was that banging sound again. Looking to the far right corner of the room Fred ran to her. Velma was about to follow but Shaggy gently grabbed her hand and nodded at Fred.

She had been kicking a cart to get their attention "Daphne are you alright?" she only nodded in response but she was shaking like Scooby and Shaggy do when you even mention a ghost. He helped her up but she fell over on him. "Come on, guys I think we need to get her to a hospital, I'm think she broke her ankle." She shook her head. "Talk to me Daph." she shook her head again.

"Fred I think the first thing we should do is get her to the van. Then we can figure out more in the morning." Velma said, this got a nod out of Daphne who was just clinging on to Fred. "Fred you should probably carry her."

"Rhat's wrong rith Raphne?" Scooby asked looking up at Shaggy.

"Like, I don't know, Scoob."

Shaggy agreed to drive, so that Velma and Fred could talk to Daphne or try to anyway. Which was fine with him because the way she was acting was realy starting to creep him out. She never acted this way when she was captured which was often enough they teased her calling her Danger-Pron-Daphne. All in good fun though. The five of them had been friends since grade school, Daphne and Fred might as well be his brother and sister. Velma he had trouble thinking in the same fashion not that he didn't feel close to her too, he just couldn't bring himself to think of her as a sibling.

They had all pitched in and got a rent house in a nearby town. Freddy said it would be better than living in the van and there was way too many mysteries here to go back to Coolsville. Though he'd much ratter be back home the food was better and he didn't have to go after some ghost everyother day. But he and Scoob were out voted by the rest and to be honest he prefered the company of friends to sitting at home even if it did mean being scared senseless every week. He sighed and started listining to Fred and Velma in the back.

"Daphne, can you tell us anything." said Fred pulling her hair back. She just stared at her shoes noticing the tear in her hose.

Velma spoke next, "Can you write?" she said handing her a yellow pad with a pen. Daphne took it and wrote not quite in her hand normal writing it was messier:_Did you catch Dr. Bradshaw?_. "Yes how did you know it was him?"

_"I saw him puting on the costume but I can't really remember any thing after that or why my voice is gone." _

"Well just get some rest." Fred said "Velma do mind me staying in your room tonight you can take my bunk if you can sleep through Shaggy's snoring.

"Not a problem Fred, and Shaggy doesn't snore _that _bad.

______________________________________

A/N: I revised the story the best I could though english is my first language it's my worst subject.


	2. Chapter 2

**"What's wrong with Daphne?"**

-PiperSpoon13

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby or any of his friends

________________________

Velma rolled over in Freddy's bunk. 'Gosh talk about your lousy mysteries...' she thought, 'What in the hell happened to her down there, well looks like it'll have to wait till morning. We can't exactly take her to a hospital other than a sprained ankle and a bruiser on her knee she's perfectly fine medically and we don't need her parents jumping down our throat again on how we're a bad influence on their little angel or not looking out for her enough; she had even grown tired of there over protectiveness, it her parents had their way she'd be sent to an all girl college to become a business women, not playing detective with a couple of delquents and a hippy as they had called us in the past, If we were to take her to a hospital they would be notified because of her insurance. How can Fred sleep on this thing' she thought trying to get some sleep 'Oh well Daphne had a rough night and it's probably only begun, she'll sleep better if Fred's close, It must be great to have that.' Velma sighed, "Shaggy"

"Yeah Velms" he said sleepily. kinda kicking scooby as he rolled over to look at the top bunk, a twin size bed was far to small for a six foot man and a hundred pound dog.

"Do you ever wonder what it's like to have what Fred and Daphne have?"

"Like what do they have that we don't have?"

"Never mind, Goodnight Shaggy"

_______________________________

Fred had cared Daphne to her and Velma's room. She had fallen asleep in the van and had clung to his shirt like a baby to loose hair. He managed to lay her on the bed by hunching over and then pried her hands off his shirt. and removed her shoes before pulling the blanket over her. She had woken up slightly and gave him a smile before rolling over.

'What should do? Daph can't remember anything and yet I can't help but think she and that nuto doctor are the only ones that know what went on down there. Dr. Bradshaw was booked what if there was more to this mystery than we thought, I'll have to talk it over with Velma at breakfast. right now he couldn't think straight.' Before long everyone in the rent house had fallen asleep.

__________________

'Pancakes covered in a ton of maple syrup the boys are up.' Velma thought looking around the events of the room the last nights events hit her like a ton of bricks. 'Daphne...' She then got up and headed down the hall peeking into her and Daphne's room on the way. She was still sleeping but Fred was up. She then headed to the kitchen we she no doubt found Shaggy and Scooby chowing down on a stack of pancakes two feet high

Fred didn't seem as interested in his stack which was a lot smaller than Scooby's and Shaggy's. "You didn't sleep well either, huh." she said to him.

"No how do you sleep on that thing,(he hee hee) Actually I was worried about Daphne."

"Thought so and it's not like you bed's my dream mattress either so what are we going to do about Daphne?"

"I don't know but I think whatever happened to her lies with the Doctor and somewhere in Daphne's head."

"I was thinking the same thing and there might be some more clues in that lab. But we won't be able to go back till Friday evening until then all we can hope for is if Daphne remembers anything." Velma said pouring some cereal(Shaggy and Scooby had eaten all the pancakes including Freddy's).

"Daphne , I probably should go check on her ." Fred said getting up.

"Sit down Freddy the more she sleeps the more likely she'd remember something more."

"Like, yeah Fred if she remembers on her own maybe we won't have to go back to that spooky…Like, good morning Daphne." he said she just sat down between Fred and Velma. She was holding the note pad and a pen with a purple feather on top.

"You still have a frog in you throat huh." Fred said trying to lighten her mood and sure enough he got a smile. "Do you remember anything new" she shook her head .

"Hey today we were supposed to give blood, do you still feel up to it?" Velma said.

"_I don't see why I wouldn't be we did promise them" _she wrote.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the gang was at the blood drive minus Scooby and Shaggy who went to the burger joint next door, the thought of blood scared them even when it was for a good cause.

After answering questions of their health the sat down in the chairs. With a loud boom all attention turned to Daphne and the nurse she had kicked across the room Fred went over to her and the three of them spilt.

Once next door, "Daphne what's going on with you." Velma said shocked at her behavior. She then pulled out a napkin

"_The needles, I remember needles, and I got scared. I tried to tell her to stop but I couldn't speak_."

"That doesn't explain why she flew half way across the room." Fred said still wondering what was going home but being careful not to sound to accusing.

"_I didn't kick her that hard. No harder than I used to kick you under the table." _

_________________________________________________  
_


	3. Chapter 3

"What's wrong with Daphne?"

-PiperSpoon13

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby or any of his friends

_____________________________________________________

Velma sat at her computer in the kitchen, ignoring Shaggy and Scooby snaking on every thing, she begin typing what all they knew. 'Since the night at the college, Daphne hasn't said a word or even a squeak, she has developed an intense fear of needles a fear which she certainly didn't have before Daphne and I gave blood religiously. She said she didn't kick the nurse that hard, yet the women ended up on the other side of the room, so either the nurse over reacted , or Daphne kicked her harder than she thinks, if this is the case where did Daphne get that much strength to launch someone that far. No offence to Daphne but she just isn't that strong. I think we are going to have to talk to Bradshaw to find out further.

I shouldn't go alone and to bring Daphne wouldn't work not that Freddy would let her get near that doctor anyway. The two of them had been inseparable for the last 2 days, so Freddy's not an option either. I think he feels guilty for loosing track of her. I'll have to Bring Shaggy and Scooby, good thing I stocked up on Scooby snacks, even if I did have to hide them behind books on my shelf, those two eat everything in the house.'

With a deep breath Velma asked, "Shaggy, Scooby. I'm going to need you to come talk to Dr. Bradshaw with me."

"Like why can't Freddy go with you" Shaggy said taking a bite of his huge sandwich but Scooby stole the middle and he only bit into bread.

Licking his lips satisfied the dog said, "Reah Rny rant Reddy ro"

"You know why, he wont, he's to concerned with Daphne right now. Would you come for a Scooby Snack?" Scooby holds up two and then three fingers. "Three Scooby Snacks, Each alright then."

"Where are you guys going." Fred said, he and Daphne had been sitting together on the living room couch .

"We're going to talk to Dr. Bradshaw in prison to try to get to the bottom of this whole thing he might be the only one that knows anything."

"Alright you three be careful and tell me everything when you get back"

__________________________________________________

Once at the jail Velma got the officer to set up a visitation by telephone.

"I suppose you are here to ask me about your friend in purple, Did you find her." The doctor said with guilt in his voice.

"Yeah, like what did you do to her" Shaggy stuttered

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you much, I didn't do anything to her, but you might want to keep an eye on her because the boss will want to know how his experiment is going. I regret ever helping that nut job, he got me to do all his dirty work the whole art thing was just a cover up to throw you off to keep his top secret experiments ."

"Jinkies! What kind of experiments?" Velma said nervously.

"All I can tell you is he did them in that room you found her in" the prisoner said a little annoyed

"You can't tell us anything else?" Velma pressed she need more clues than this

I already told you, I can't tell you any more, I don't know much more, all I know is mice weren't good enough for him anymore and he menioned upgrading, I didn't know he meant all the way to humans, your friend saw me and I couldn't let her go that easily; she'd run off and say I was inolvoed so I lightly sedated her and put her in that secret room after that I can only assume. He promised me riches and a share in his noble prize if I helped him. Like I said before I'm sorry…" he paused looking at Velma's disapointed face he added guiltily, "Maybe I can help you some, what's going on with you friend" .

"Like she can't speak and has gained some kind of weird super strength." Shaggy said.

"And the reedles" Scooby said.

"She also is afraid of needles now which isn't normal" Velma translated

"Well it seems it still has the same flaws the needle fear is understandable, if he did experiment on her, all I can say is that the only way you'd really find out what happened to her is if you can find his notes, but I wouldn't recommend you go back there if she's not really bad off this guy is a lot trickier than I was."

"Well thank you for your time Dr. Bradshaw maybe you'll chose your colleges a bit better next time"

"I know, I will."

_______________________________

"So this past mystery was just a cover up for a bigger mystery!?" Fred said sitting at the table.

"_How are we going to get my voice back I'm sick of writing down everything and it's really weird to laugh and have no sound come out"_

"In order to do that we have to go back to that lab" Velma responded

"Like, Scoob and I will stay here and look after Daphne, she shouldn't be going back with her being the experiment in all." Shaggy said half serious half excuse.

"No, we're all going back besides if Daphne wants her voice back, the best place to fix it is where she lost it don't you think?" Velma said to no one in particular.

"Also we won't need to split up because it's all in that room." Fred added to calm Scooby and Shaggy.

________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4

______

"What's wrong with Daphne?"

-PiperSpoon13

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby or any of his friends

______________________________________

Shaggy laid in his bunk trying to sleep he had slept better this week then anything because Velma didn't move have as much in her sleep. She also had a better way of explaining the concept of shadows to Scooby who thinks every thing is a monster, than Fred did. She was nicer to talk to too. Fred would just tell him to shut-up that he was trying to sleep. Velma would talk to him till he or she falls asleep. 'Maybe we can make these sleeping arrangements permanent. The girls may not be up to it though .' He thought.

Tomorrow night they will have to meet creepy Dr. Psycho. And figure out what he did to Daphne. If anyone can reverse it, it would be Velma. She's the smartest person I know and has explained countless things that he'd assume were paranormal. Shaggy smiled thinking of the prodigy in the bunk above him. She's also the reason he graduated, he couldn't of possibly passed without her, not that he was dumb or anything he just couldn't concentrate on class when he was hungry which was always, and world history scared him because of all the mummies and war phantoms they've chased. Yeah Velma was his life saver you could say. His parents adored her and always hinted that they should get together. But he would lie to them and said he only thought of her as a friend. The truth was he didn't know what to think of her as they weren't as flirty as Daphne and Fred. And he certainly wasn't her night and shinny armor. How does a chicken like him get a genious girl like Velma to notice him anyway.

"Calm down scooby" Velma said interrupting his thoughts, "the shadow's only from my glasses . Seriously Scooby I think all these's mysteries have gone to your head." Scooby had started shaking when she put her glasses on the railing and his shaking had shook the whole bed.

"Ro rhey rave'nt." Scooby said in denial.

"Then calm down Scoob." Shaggy added taking Velma's side.

"Rut I raw ra ronster." He stuttered.

"You only saw the shadow, see" she said moving her glasses to show him.

"Ro he he" Scooby said laughing.

"Like now can you get some sleep" Shaggy said laughing with his canine friend.

"Rok night Raggy, right Relma"

"What are we going to do with him Shaggy." Velma said with a giggle in her voice.

"Like, explain shadows to him every night if we have to, He's out Scooby."

"Your right Shaggy, goodnight, sleep up it's going to be a long day tomorrow and I'm sure there will be a lot of Scooby snacks in it for you."

___________________________________

A/N: writers block…Kinda I was just too busy today to write much more but I wanted to post something before the school week starts. I don't know when I'll post something else. I'll probably have something done by Thursday depending on my homework load. Thanks bunches for reading and reviews are welcome and preferred if you can.


	5. Chapter 5

"What's wrong with Daphne?"

-PiperSpoon13

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby or any of his friends

____________________________________________

"Come on guys" Fred said he and Daphne were all ready to head out the door Velma too but Shaggy and Scooby were still munching in the kitchen.

"Coming!" Shaggy said balancing a large 12 layer sandwich dripping of hot sauce. He ate it in on gulp. "Ready" he said and was shortly followed by Scooby.

The sun was just setting in a tie dye of pink and orange. It was only about 20 miles to the college. "Like, how soon do you think we can get this over with."

"It depends on, whether or not we run into trouble, how many clues we find in that lab, and how complicated Daphne's condition is." Velma said counting the conditions

on her hand.

"Rlright." Scooby said sadly it was going to take longer than he planed.

After a rather silent car ride, the gang arrived at the university. Fred, Daphne and Velma rushed out of the van while Scooby and Shaggy more or less drug themselves out of the van as if going to the principal, an act Shaggy knew all to well for sneaking food, being a smart allic by accident or because Scooby got lonely and decided to go to class to see him. The once crowed school they'd saw on Monday(Freddy was hoping they could come by anyway but as Velma had said it was packed with college students and though they would pass as college kids they'd probably get in trouble for messing around in an area that was closed off, and were there are wild college kids there are strict professors, that is the reason they had to wait till the weekend when everyone was away having a social life).

"Come on fellas we don't have all day" Fred motioned in attempt to hurry the two up. the gang made their way up to the schools doors. "It's locked." Fred said shocked when

they had came the week before they were able just to walk in but that could be because the dean and the art teacher invited them to find out about the students' missing paintings.

"Like I guess we'll have to come back tomorrow." Shaggy said slyly as he and Scooby started walking back to the van.

"Not so fast you two." Velma said grabbing them by the collars. "Look" she pointed at Daphne who seemed to have a set of keys in her lime green purse, where she had gotten the keys they didn't know but they were in.

"So, now to the basement Freddy said. The five of them walked in silence again. Velma was pondering, 'where did Daph get a set of keys to the school, hmm..maybe she picked them up when she was in the lab but than why wouldn't she tell us, maybe she thought it was wasn't important or had forgotten about them. I don't know, I just get this nagging feeling we walking in to a trap, but Bradshaw seemed so genuene and we were planning to go back anyway to help Daphne and figure out what was done to make her memory and voice go all wacko. *sigh*', she pushed the thoughts out of her head, 'Daphne is our friend and even if Bradshaw did set us up we still have to figure out what was done to her unless we want her parents to force her out of the group like what would happen if we had taken her to the hospital.

The only reason she was still with us is she threw a shameful tantrum right after graduation telling them they were wrong about the Mystery Inc. and she was going to be part of them whether they liked it or not, but with her haveing a summer birthday she was still 17 and legally still a child for another month. I am the youngest of the group but had skipped a grade; my parents trusted me and the gang to stay out of any serious danger and if we were to get in some I was smart enough to get out of it, pretty much they said 'go have fun'. Fred and Shaggy are the oldest Shaggy older than Fred by two months and are 18 so they could do what they wanted reguadless of what their parents said, not that it mattered they were supportive of us too, their parents were cool. It was Daphne's that had always given us issuses even in grade school they seemed to gang up on poor Shaggy and Scooby, saying thay smelled bad and were rude. Now they hated Freddy too and had grown less and less fond of me. It's hard to tell when they begain trying to pry her away from the gang. Once when we were in jr. high Daphne got so angry with them she ran away and stayed in Shaggy's clubhouse. Which of course only made them hate us more, and had her grounded from us for about a month though she made Shaggy and Freddy tell her everything in school. She only saw them before, after, and at lunch as I was in honor classes because the counselor wouldn't let me skip another grade.

Jinkies! I just noticed something…' she thought, but they were already to the basement

"Hold it gang." everyone looked at Velma for a reason.

"Sean seal the door." '_Daphne_' blurted before Velma could answer. The voice was female but it certainly wasn't Daphne's.

"That's **_not _**Daphne…"Velma finished with failure in her voice.

___________________________________________________

A/N: Ok so I lied heres another chapter and another curve ball, feedback please


	6. Chapter 6

"What's wrong with Daphne?"

-PiperSpoon13

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby or any of his friends

A/N: There is a few strong words in this one. just a warning.

_________________________________________________________________

"Well, Well, Velma you figured it out, Sean said you'd be the only possible threat. Blondie hear is too blinded by "love" and those two are just plane dumb." She said removing a life like mask to show a dark haired girl of the same height and build of Daphne.

"Where's Daphne?!" Fred said angry that he was fooled and that his girlfriend was with a psycho path all week.

"All in good, time lover boy, Dr. Trott are you ready yet she yet."

"Just get in here Jamie." the man said.

"But what do you want me to do with these's guys."

"Just tell them not to try anything, you hear that kids, and Fred leave your pocket knife in that room, and any other weapons you might have."

Fred reluctantly put the knife that was willed to him by his grandfather on a desk in the lab. And followed the Daphne impostor, Jamie into the secret room.

"Damn, where did the other two go?" Jamie said looking behind her and only seeing Velma and Fred. "Oh well those two aren't essential for our…" before she could finish Velma went behind her and covered her mouth with her cleaning cloth.

"Velma what hell did you do!" Freddy said as he helped her lower the unconscious girl to the floor.

"Chloroform. I brought some in case we needed it for the doctor I still have some more, if we need it where did Scooby and Shaggy go?"

"I don't know but we got to find Daphne before that Sean guy does." Fred said. "They should be alright they always are."

Velma knew he was right but she found herself worrying about them more and more lately . The two of them walked around the lab they hadn't looked in to it before, they would have been better if they had.

After walking deeper in to the lab they found another door . Fred opened it only to be attacked by a pile of old school books and a desk. "Well I don't think Daphne's in there." Fred said getting up.

"Here's another door Freddy and it's locked from this side " Velma said putting her ear to the door. " I think I hear Daphne." she said opening the door after a quick knock she opened the door to a Daphne with her head buried in her knees.

Daphne was always very thin but never had looked sick but in the hospital gown she was in she looked like she had been or should be admitted for severe anorexia or drug use. "No more tests please, I'll go home and do as I am told, I go home and not mess with the gang anymore there dead to me, I'll be whatever my fucking parents want me to be, just don't hurt me anymore. You've got to believe me." She rambled through tears, not even looking up.

"Daphne?" Fred said timidly approaching her.

"Freddy !?… you should be here you need to leave NOW." Daphne said panicked looking up from her knees.

"We're not going anywhere." Velma said helping her up.

"Where's Scooby and Shaggy?" She said accepting a big hug from them both.

"Daphne what did they do to you…" Freddy said looking at the dark bruises all over her arms and legs some large as his palm some the size of a freckle.

"just get me out of here." Daphne said still sobbing climbing on Fred's back. He had insisted giving her a piggy back ride because her balance was so uneasy and bare foot when there was broken glass every where out side.

Once back in the main laboratory, There stood three police men who had Jamie and who they assumed was Sean in cuffs, Shaggy and Scooby, and the Blakes, who stood with a mixture of guilt and betrayal in their faces. Velma ran and hugged Shaggy. "Where did you guys go" she said looking up at him.

"Like to get the police and when we did Daph's parents were already there." He said. Scooby was nudging Daphne's foot till he got a very small smile.

"She's going to be alright Scooby, and it's really her this time." Fred said looking down at him.

"are rou rure." Scooby said smelling her foot.

"It's me Scooby." Daphne mangaged to say between sobs and a giggle. Scooby's nose tickled.

"Sweetheart your alright." Mr. Blake said going over to his daughter.

"I'm not talking to you guys…" Daphne said still crying. Fred took a step back from the Blakes.

"Maybe I can explain" , Velma said stepping out "But first we need to get those two put away and Daphne in to more conformable clothes. How about we meet up at Lynn's Café tomorrow around one. We're all tired and it's almost 2am. Mr. Blake, can Daphne stay with us tonight?" The father nodded knowing very well his daughter preferred her friends to her parents, especially since they were involved, even if they were tricked. Daphne wouldn't hear it right now and she certainly wouldn't hear it if they took her away from her friends.

"We'll take good care of her, Mr. and Mrs. Blake." Fred said still holding Daphne on his back though she was falling asleep.

"You OK Ms. Daphne" one of the police officers said looking at her on Fred's shoulder, she managed a nod before completely falling asleep. "you kids drive safely now."

_______________________________

A.N: The next chapters will be fairly short one explaining where Shaggy and Scooby went, and one explaining all the loose ties and more of how Daphne's parents got involved. They may just be one chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

"What's wrong with Daphne?"

-PiperSpoon13

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby or any of his friends

A.N: I'm going to try something a little different because as I read through the past chapters I realized I had a serious problem with switching persons…so…I shall attended writing in first person for the remaining chapters, Povs will be listed in the beginning.

* * *

Shaggy

---------------

Once more I agreed to drive. Daphne was talking but still seemed very shaken but who can blame her if some wacko doctor gave me, what Velms says that doctor guy used something similar to shock theory but worst I would be scared shitless too.

Velma sat beside me reading through a journal she found in the lab.

When Scooby and I spilt simply because we were chicken. We slipped through a window when she wasn't looking. It wasn't till we got out of the school that I thought about going to the police. We wouldn't sound crazy this time; It was a real person who had my friends hostage.

Flashback

When we arrived that the station. We saw Daphne's parents and stood back and listened to them talking to the sheriff. "But officer our daughters missing. "

"It doesn't explain why you think Dr. Trott is behind this." The officer said.

"It's like true he has some sort of lab and his assistant has pretended to be Daphne all week." I cut in, the Blakes looked at me how they always looked at me, like a was below them a nuisance, but then smiled an apology. "Scooby and I managed to slip away to come get you guys."

"Is she OK" Mrs. Blake said it was apparent she had been crying for her only child.

"Re ront row." Scooby said sadly.

"Wait a minute" Shaggy said, you could almost see his light bulb go off. "How did you know she was missing. Like you weren't going to have Freddy arrested were you."

"No…it's mostly our fault she's missing we thought this doctor could talk her into coming home and going to college with out her hating us. She was already mad at us she'd hate us if we played the parent card, by the way, I'm sorry about that hippy comment" Mr. Blake said guiltily.

End of Flashback

Now we had Daphne back but she had fallen asleep again. She was laying on Fred's lap swallowed up with his lettermen jacket. Fred seemed to be in some kind of trance stroking her tangled hair.

"Fred" Velma started, "It's going to be another hard week for Daphne. Don't be surprised if she tries to defend the doctor, she's probably developed a Stockholm Syndrome. If we had found her a week later, according to this journal, she would be completely brainwashed against us. I still can't find the motive other than the Blake's wealth, and a chance at a reward if something came of his experiments." Fred just nodded. I couldn't tell what was going on with him. Maybe he was feeling guilty maybe just shocked at what sorry shape they found her in., but I felt guilty for thinking rather happily that Velma would remain my roommate a little longer. That is if the Blake's don't insist on taking her home.

______________

Fred

Daphne was awake again by the time we got to the house, and though she wasn't crying any more she was still really shaken up. "Freddy do you think things will ever be the same again., ouch" she said. She wanted me to comb out her hair because she couldn't reach because her arms were so stiff and bruised it made it difficult.

"I don't know Daph." I said trying to hide my own worry. "I bet you'd be back to normal in no time."

"I don't know Freddy. My parents put that doctor up to this I'm sure of it otherwise he wouldn't of put so much on me going home and going to college or trying to get me to leave you guys. I didn't mean what I said by the way."

"I didn't think you did and I'm sure your parents didn't know he was going to do, but you need to get some sleep." I said, combing out the last tangle.

"That's just it, if I'll go to sleep, I'll just have to wake up again. I'm dreaming Freddy and I know it. Sean said that you guys died trying to save me. If I go to sleep that would be a reality again and I wake up back in that closet, and moments later he'd be back in to continue his tests. This here is probably a test. He's trying to see if I'll be fooled by this, and I will surly be punished…for my wishful thinking." Daphne rambled. I should have Velma talk to her maybe she can talk some sense in to her.

"Ok, hun I'll be right back, I said. She just nodded

* * *

Velma

_________

Once again I'm lying in Freddy's bunk we switched the mattresses so it felt like mine. After reading though that journal I would be surprised if we aren't woken up by Daphne having a nightmare. Heck I'll be surprised if I don't from reading about the kinds of tests he did to her. Just a number of brainwashing techniques. From what I read eventually she'd think Fred Shaggy and I were responsible, but he focused on screwing up her head first.

Sigh I think we might actually take a break form mysteries for it. Especially if she isn't feeling better. "Velma?" Shaggy said from below me.

"Yes, Shaggy" I murmured.

"Were you really that worried about me."

"Yes I was." I said plainly avoiding having to admit why I was so worried. More worried than I was for Daphne. Even though logically she was worst off. She still is, but if anything was to happen to him, I don't know.

I don't remember not knowing Shaggy, I remember meeting Fred and Daphne. I met Fred my first day of school. I hadn't jumped a grade yet so I was in kindergarten and he told his classmates off for taking my glasses and holding them above my head, he always stood up to my bullies even got suspended in the 5th grade for beating the crap out of Red Haring because he threw my glasses on top of the school and tried to hang me from the flag pole.

Daphne was the only one in my 2nd grade class other than Freddy and Shaggy who came to my birthday party when my mother had invited the whole class and we all hit it off real fast. Thus Mystery Inc. was born, but Shaggy, my first memory of him has to be when we were about 3 and 4 and playing with his Match cars which I would always take apart and put back together along with building amazing race tracks, my first lesson in physics.

"Good night" he said , though it seemed different than the normal goodnight.

"Velma Velma, I need you to take a look at Daphne she's talking nonsense." Freddy said just as I was beginning to fall asleep. "You have to talk to her. I'm afraid I'll just make it worst."

"Hold on Fred." I said climbing down from the top bunk.

"Like what is she talking about." apparently he had woken up Shaggy too.

"She's insisting that she's dreaming. She still believes she's in that closet." Fred said still panicked .

"I was afraid of this." I said sliding on my slippers.

"Rfraid rof rhat" Scooby said poking his head out of the foot of Shaggy's bed .

"Don't worry about it Scoob, Daph is just having nightmares." Shaggy said assuring the large puppy that there was no monsters or mad doctors.

* * *

Shaggy

________________

It took about an hour for Velma to convince Daphne that she really was safe, and away from the mad doctor. That or Daphne just past out again from exhaustion it seems that she was afraid to sleep even back in the school. It was almost sunrise and we all felt the same(exhausted). Tomorrow was going to be a long day talking to the Blakes and police. At least we were going to go to the best food place in this town. I whole in the wall café which few people knew about and served all you can eat and if the Blakes are paying which by the guilty looks they had they just might. It was something to look forward to.

* * *

"Before I start." Velma said, "Do you have anything to say to your daughter." The group of them were sitting at a round table at a nearby restaurant. Velma, Daphne, Fred and Mr. and Mrs. Blake. Scooby and Shaggy sat at a near by table pigging out on there plates.

"We're sorry sweetie" Mr. Blake started "But we hired Sean Trott to _talk _you into leaving the gang and go to college we paid them 5k up front and promised another 10k when you enrolled and left the group. We thought you were throwing your life away with this "Mystery Inc." but now we realize just how much they do take care of you and you them. We didn't know that he would hurt you, Dr. Trott was a well known psychologist with a perfect record and we thought if anyone could convince you that college was a better path he would. Now Velma what to you know."

* * *

A.N: One more chapter tops I might end it here. Hope you enjoyed, Please Review. Sorry if this one went a little long I get to writing in first person and I tend to ramble, I write in 3rd and I leave a lot of important stuff out.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Velma.

I took a deep breath how was I going to tell them the doctor the paid to counsel planed on experimenting with her and when he was done hold her for ransom for a ridiculous amount of cash, and in front of Daphne who hadn't said a word since last night; she still seemed convinced that this all was a test the doctor put her though and according to the journal he did run stuff like this though her head, our accidental deaths for example. He'd pretty much already brainwashed her. It would just take awhile to reverse the damage. Why was this stuff always on me? Having to explain clues to the police, making sure the whole gang passes their classes. Now I had to explain to a couple stiffs that they let a mad psychologist turn their only child into a complete basket case.

Jamie was an art major and his lover, always student teach relationships in this kind of stuff. That is why she was able to make such a life like mask. Bradshaw was just a dummy who they tricked into luring us to the school. They had spied on us since graduation. That is why they knew about Freddy's knife, that Scooby and Shaggy are complete chickens when it comes to the supernatural, that Freddy and Daphne were an item. It's how they knew all about us. He knew we wouldn't leave with out Daphne, so he got his girlfriend to play us and I'm almost certain he planed to kill or experiment on us if we were so unfortunate to get caught .

He didn't feed her very much or let her sleep which probably explains her sick looking appearance. As for the bruises most were done by physical abuse do to her struggles I'm sure, and injections. Her vision had seemed to decay too but sitting in a dark closet for the better half of a week and a dark lab with a spot light in her face for the other, I'm not surprised, and I have no idea what some of the things he injected her with. Pharmaceutical isn't my strong point though I do know some from chemistry I can't make heads or tail of some of that stuff.

"Freddy why don't you take Daphne to the buffet maybe they put something she'd like better out." I was part way trying to get rid of her part way serious she had gotten a few raw vegetables and barley nibbled at them when Shaggy and Scooby were on their fifth plate.(the restaurant started charging us double for them). Freddy seemed clueless at first but a good kick in the shin got my point across.

"Come on Daph, lets see if we can find you some protein." he said taking her hand and she followed almost mechanically. I think if some on told her to go play in the street at this point she would. I then explained everything to the Blakes who sat quietly except for a few gasps and huffs here and there.

"Thank you Velma" Mr. Blake started, "I'm sure my baby's in the best hands with you three even Scooby. Take care of her and call us if her condition worsens, and have her call us when she's better, that is if she doesn't still hate us."

"I'm sure she won't right now she thinks she's dreaming. That doctor did do a real number on her. It'll be a while but I'll be sure your up to date."

"Thank you and don't worry about the bill it's well paid for." Mrs. Blake added. By now Freddy and Daphne are back and though she has a full plate of food she had only poked at it. "Good bye sweet heart," her mother kissed her on the head, almost crying. "I know you'll take good care of her Fred."

"Your are a real gentleman." her father added to him shaking his hand, that had to be the absolute highest compliment to receive from the Blakes

* * *

Fred

We finally talked Daphne into seeing a doctor even though she was terrified

the whole time. He said she would be fine physically just a few bruised bones and stiff muscles if she started eating more she'd make a full recovery. Other than that he didn't tell us much which told Velma her problems were mainly of the mind. She still didn't know if she was dreaming or not but she didn't seem to care much anymore. Velma had been helping her with the day to day tasks that I didn't feel comfortable helping her with such as bathing and dressing. It was certainly a team effort. Shaggy being the chief out of us made all the meals high calorie so she might gain some weight.

By the third day she was sleeping and eating normally minus a few bad moods and nightmares. "Freddy?" She said from her bed.

"Huh" I murmured. I was never much of a talker when trying to sleep but everyone else was at least it was Daphne talking about things more serious than what went better with mustard ham or turkey.

"Why haven't we been looking for another mystery; Is it because of me?" She said. Rolling over to look at me. The girls had two twin beds side by side separated by a nightstand in stead of bunk beds.

"We just want to be sure you make a complete recovery first, we don't mind and I'm sure Shag and Scoob are thrilled." I said trying to make her feel better.

"But what if I don't, I don't want to stand in the way of your love for mysteries I'll go home before I make you give that up." Now I walk over to her bed and sit beside her.

"Daphne, I do love a good mystery but there is something I love more than that." I said moving a lock of hair away from her face.

"Like what." she said a bit irritable

"Being with you…" I said giving her a kiss good night.

"Aww…thank you, I love you Freddy" she said sleepily already in a better mood than before.

"Good night Daphne, I love you too." I said pulling the covers better over her. She'll be alright; like Velma said it'll just take some time, and when we do start mysteries again I won't let her out of my site. In fact, I'll probably hold her hand the whole time to be sure of that. Who knows but we'll have to stop solving mysteries sometime, maybe her parents had a point. We had to grow up sometime, and even though we haven't been dating for a month even; I knew I wanted to be with her forever.

Maybe the mysteries were just something we all could do together. Who would of thought that the four of us be friends. Velma the smartest girl in the school also the smallest and was always bullied because of it. Shaggy…well Shaggy is in a categorie all his own. Daphne well she's different than the stereotypical girl born with a silver spoon in her mouth; she seemed to have compassion for others something the other girls from her side of town lacked. I know Shaggy and Scooby had their hearts set on food and creating new dishes, and surly Velma wanted to do something with all those awards than solve mysteries. And I don't know if Daphne will truly enjoy them the way she did after this.

Our school activities differed for the most part except when it came to football. Daphne was in cheerleading, Shaggy and Velma were both in the marching band: Shaggy played the baritone and Velma played the Clarinet and I played on the team but after school we all had our own practices and obligations. Daphne had gymnastics with a private trainer on top of cheer leading. Shaggy had to be home to baby sit his little sister till his parents got home along with band and track. Velma was the busiest having: Math club, Science Club, Band, and tutoring junior high kids and she tutored all of us. Mystery solving was a hobby that we all got to do together, but it was no way to make a living the biggest reward we had gotten was 2,000 dollars which was put toward gas and the house. It was fine when we were living at home and finding things around town but now it seemed childish, and now I'm sounding like Daphne's parents. I'll talk to the gang about it tomorrow.

* * *

Shaggy.

"You want to stop solving mysteries!" I said, I was shocked not that someone had finally said it but the fact that it came from Freddy.

"Well not completely, find one for a vacation once or twice a year but finding one every week is too much. It's a shocker one of us haven't been killed yet, and we all know we can't afford it."

"Freddy's right gang we do need to move on." Velma said admittedly "But we must MUST find a way to stay in touch get together at least once a week and not go a day with out calling one of us."

"Like how are we going to do that if we all go to different schools." I said I didn't want to be the voice of logic that was Velma's job but I couldn't not be with my friends and Scooby would miss them too. We barely gone a few days with out seeing each other much less a week or more.

"Well I know you want to go to culinary school Shaggy, and I would like to get a degree in engineering. Freddy, Daphne do you have any idea what you guys want to do" Velma said looking over at them, she clearly was trying to find a way they all can go to the same school.

"I've thought briefly about business…" Fred said sounding unsure. He really hadn't put much thought to it. Culinary seemed so bluntly me. That is if I don't eat my school work.

"I guess I could go in to journalism I really liked it in high school and it's not my parents plan for me which was going in to business."

"Well maybe they'd settle if you marry some on who is interested in business. ." Fred said hinting, which made Daphne smile, Velma blink in shock and Shaggy wondering what just happened.

"Is that a porposeal Fred Jones?" Daphne asked trying not to get her hopes up. Even I could see that they were madly in love with eachother, I had missed it compleatly. Fred just sat there red as ketchup with a smile that would make ronalod McDonnaled jelous.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to leave it there it seemes like a good way to end:)


End file.
